unravelingtalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5
Episode 5 Rp Logs 10:22:59 PM Alex ...: he would weave handseals "Earth release earth core moving!" The ground lowers around him but it moves slowly and not very far as to make sure he doesn't notice 10:24:29 PM Ken: inside the cloud he weaved handseals ::Hiding with camoflauge technique...:: the cloud would disappate, Kenpai was gone 10:27:56 PM Alex ...: He decided to stop playing ranged and stop using jutsu but he stayed hidden before he uses hidden like a mole technique and digs into the ground until he is completely under the hold covering up as he continues to dig meanwhile the clone was standing there looking around as if it was the real thing 10:28:53 PM Ken: he aimed to elbow the clone's head from behind, still cloaked with his technique 10:30:16 PM Alex ...: As he looked around he didn't notice the attack till the last second getting hit and poofing 10:31:08 PM Ken: he appeared once again "Sigh...." 10:32:58 PM Alex ...: He jumped out of the ground pulling a naruto 10:36:01 PM Ken: his guard was still up, hearing the ground beneath him rumble and break at his fastest pace he held his hand wide open, a small orb of fire formed in his hand before it became a large orb, aiming to hit Taichi away while he stared down at him. 3:40:02 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: She stays silent, a bit confused 10:20:30 AM Alex ...: "Earth release: Earth spear!"*His body turns grey as the fireball hits him effectively protecting him* 10:21:34 AM Ken: his own fireball would hit Kenpai, sending him backwards from the fist as well ::Tch....:: 1:04:28 PM | Removed 1:11:52 PM Bear: This message has been removed. 1:04:31 PM | Removed 1:11:54 PM Bear: This message has been removed. 1:04:34 PM | Removed 1:11:56 PM Bear: This message has been removed. 1:04:36 PM | Removed 1:11:59 PM Bear: This message has been removed. 4:24:44 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Nothing wrong with being amazing" Kira says 4:25:23 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "I-I still find it hard to believe" 4:26:09 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Why....... do you really not think it's true?" Kira asked 4:26:32 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "H-how can I be amazing" 4:26:57 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Simple.......... just by being yourself" Kira states 4:27:50 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "N-no, that j-just isn't t-true" 4:32:03 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Why not?" Kira asked "You're an amazing person to be around.... I wish I met you sooner" 4:35:22 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "H-how can that be true" 4:37:16 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Well you're nice, and you're very interesting" Kira said 4:38:24 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "S-still hard to believe" She mumbles 4:43:17 PM Grzjr Awsome: "I won't be the only one saying that for long by the way" Kira states smirking 4:44:28 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "W-what you mean?" 4:54:05 PM Ken: he winced as he moved backwards, grabbing his stomach which was partially hit and holding out his other hand "Let's end it here...Continue and one of us might die.. huff " 5:15:57 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Other people will say you're amazing too" Kira states 5:25:33 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "W-why would they?" 5:35:57 PM | Edited 5:36:01 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Because you just are" Kira states 5:49:19 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "C-can you prove that?" 5:56:22 PM Grzjr Awsome: "We could go see my family or my friends" Kira said 6:27:39 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "B-but what would I do" 6:33:03 PM Alex ...: He jumps back the jutsu ending his skin turning back to normal as sweat goes down his forehead and his chakra being considerably low 6:34:19 PM Ken: "Heh, you almost pushed me to use my other jutsus. But I see your strength now...NOW RUN THROUGH THE FOREST AND BACK TWENTY TIMES MAGGOT! NO ADVENTURER MAKES IT ANYWHERE WITHOUT THE PROPER STAMINA!!!" 6:34:53 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Just be yourself" Kira says 6:41:47 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "I-Im scared" 6:44:42 PM Alex ...: He books it into the forest running full speed 6:45:15 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Well........ just try to think of happy thoughts" Kira said 6:46:13 PM Grzjr Awsome: Moments later the white hair man was seen walking out of the Ichiraku ramen shop with a familiar exotic blonde hair boy 6:49:02 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "I-I dunno" 6:52:51 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Don't worry just be yourself" Kira said "Besides nothing to lose" Kira says smiling 6:53:59 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "S-still scary" 6:55:04 PM Ken: he waited, snickering alittle 6:56:54 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Well tell me what do you like doing to make yourself..... not so nervous. Anything. Alone or when not" Kira said trying to help 6:57:53 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "I-I am less nervous with my summon around" 7:05:31 PM Alex ...: He continued running pretty fast 7:06:48 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Maybe try having your summon.... unless you want to try without? " Kira asked 7:07:18 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "I-I guess it m-might work" 7:09:29 PM Ken: he began to wrap his right hand up once more as he waited, staring up at the sky trying to pass the time 7:15:44 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Well either way try to do things without your summom. But if you really need it go for it. I'll be by your side either way" Kira said 7:18:16 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "B-but he's so big so people watch him" 7:20:28 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Yes.... that's because who wouldn't notice an animal walking along the streets of Konoha" Kira states "Not everyone would take note of a person" 7:21:07 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "T-that way they dont watch me" 7:23:26 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Hm maybe so but I think more people will question the girl with the animal walking down Konoha who isn't of the Inuzuka clan" Kira says "Either way it's a cool look while walking down the street. And I think you're cool too" 7:24:15 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "S-stop it" She curls up 7:26:17 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Sorry. But I really do think you're cool." Kira states "From what I've heard of you that is" 7:28:06 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "W-what you mean heard of me?" 7:32:19 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Well a girl with an elephant does sound cool" Kira states 7:42:35 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "W-where did you hear that?" 7:49:22 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Oh.... just overhead from an old fang....." Kira said jokingly 8:20:13 PM | Edited 8:20:14 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "O-old fang?" 8:36:37 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Yup an old fang nothing special" Kira said 8:42:17 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "W-who" 10:07:17 PM Alex ...: when he reached the end of the forest he was huffing and puffing but grabbed a kunai and ran back cutting into every tree so to prove he ran to the end 10:07:57 PM Ken: Kenpai would be taking a nap in a tree now 10:08:41 PM Alex ...: He made it back and looks around for ken 10:09:36 PM Ken: he would be snoring loudly "Hh...oh...nah this is just my...." continued to dream. 10:12:54 PM Alex ...: He saw him walked over and pushed him out of the tree lol 10:14:14 PM Ken: upon landing onto the floor hard, he instantly shot up 'WHAT? WHO- oh, you took so long I took a nap" he said while snickering 10:15:26 PM Alex ...: "PFFFT I went pretty fast in my opinion but isn't this what the trainings for? You don't expect me to be the best at everything from the start do you?" He asks 10:17:01 PM Ken: "Nah" he rubbed his eyes before staring at him "Foe now thats it, not much I can show you here atleast." 10:26:25 PM Alex ...: "Ok well what now?" He asks 10:28:24 PM Ken: Shrugs "Whatever you wanna do." 9:11:28 AM Grzjr Awsome: "I don't know his name.... it's..... something.... like........... Taka...... hataka................ kakate " Kira says shrugging 9:11:53 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: "O-ok" 9:13:44 AM Grzjr Awsome: "Well I'm sure everyone isn't busy" Kira says leading the way "Let's see if we can go meet up with anyone" 9:14:20 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: "K-kira, m-maybe b-before that w-we could s-spar?" 9:15:02 AM Grzjr Awsome: "Oh? Sure if you want. " Kira says as he gets into position 9:15:51 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: She takes position as well 9:16:13 AM Grzjr Awsome: "Ready when you are" Kira says 9:16:47 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: "O-ok, lets go" She dashes in, making handsigns 9:19:39 AM Grzjr Awsome: Kira immediately leaps back as he does handsigns Tiger → Dog → Snake "Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu" Kira made 2 wood clones 9:21:47 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: "Mud style: Mud Fountain jutsu" She sprays mud in front of her 9:24:22 AM Grzjr Awsome: The two wood clones made their way towards Matoru both going to her left and right side as Kira kept leaping back performing another set of handsigns ‎Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake 9:24:53 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: With a handsign she dives into the mud 9:34:37 AM Grzjr Awsome: The two wood clones stared a bit confused before quickly deciding what their next move was as they each performed two different handsigns ‎Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake " Water Style: Raging Waves" Water gushes from one of the clone's mouth like a waterfall ‎Ram → Tiger "Water Style: Syrup Trap" The clone expels high-viscosity, chakra-infused water, aimed at the mud 9:36:15 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: She jumps from the mud towards the real Kira, letting the clones hit the mud 9:37:08 AM Grzjr Awsome: Kira was replaced with a block of wood 9:38:23 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: She quickly weaves handsigns again as she starts spouting mud around again 9:42:19 AM Grzjr Awsome: Kira leaps from his hiding place as he did two handsigns Boar → Ox "Earth Style: Earthquake Slam" He makes the whole area start to cave in on itself 9:43:19 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: She jumps, keeping the mud spraying 9:47:17 AM Grzjr Awsome: Kira does a handsign Tiger "Water clone jutsu" he makes 1 water clone that throws Kira up in the air. The water clone was then joined by the 2 previous wood clones 9:49:17 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: She spouts mud at all of them 9:53:07 AM Grzjr Awsome: the wood clones slam their palms on the ground "Earth Style: Terra Shield" They make a wall to block the mud. Kira did a handsign Tiger "Shadow Clone Jutsu" He made a clone that threw him higher in the air to avoid the mud, the clone was then hit himself and poofed 9:55:54 AM | Edited 10:02:23 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: She forms another handsign as 2 mud clones come from the mud that hit the wall and one tosses the other into the air to strike Kira 10:15:24 AM | Edited 10:20:25 AM Grzjr Awsome: The two wood clones leap over the wall with the water clone in their grasp as they then tossed it at Matoru as it did a handsign Tiger "Water style: Liquid bullets" It shoots a condensed water bullet at Matoru. Meanwhile Kira does handsigns as he sees the mud clone approach ‎Dragon → Tiger → Hare "Water style: raging waves" Water gushes from the Kira's mouth like a waterfall at the mud clone 10:42:19 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: Matoru quickly performs handsigns "Mud style mud wall" She forms the mud wall to block the water bullets as her mud clone gets washed away and turns into mud 11:15:21 AM Grzjr Awsome: While Kira was still in mid air he was fastly falling down towards Matoru. The water clone flipped while in mid air and landed feet first on the mud wall 11:39:55 AM Leh Rimor of Justice: Matoru removes her hoodie and summons her summon on that, clinging to it as she accelerates downwards 12:23:42 PM Grzjr Awsome: Meanwhile the 2 wood clones and 1 water clone together start performing handsigns simultaneously ‎Ram → Tiger "‎Water Style: Syrup Trap" The clones expel high-viscosity, chakra-infused water, aimed below the summon. Meanwhile Kira from above does a set of handsigns as he sees his landing will be a problem ‎Tiger → Snake "Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation" Kira makes a tree sprout as he then jumps down and flips from branches to branches as he goes down the tree 12:28:53 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: Matoru performs handsigns " mud style bottomless mud hole" She tips open a hole in the syrup and the ground beneath as she and her elephant fall in and the hole closes 12:35:58 PM | Edited 12:37:52 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara arrived home, and heated up his pool/hottub, as he got out a bowl, which he filled with raspberries, bananas, apples and a few other fruits as he sat inside of the pool, trying to compensate his body as it deserves 12:41:25 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen was at the hot springs, unaware that Shara had arrived home, as he saw a few foolish men trying to peek as me smirked before getting to "land" where he could sit up without falling, as he mind transferred into one of them, before the man had openly peeked, making noises and all.... As the girls on the other side screamed "Idiot..." He smiled 12:44:48 PM Grzjr Awsome: As Kira landed he did some handsigns ‎Boar → Ox "Earth Style: Earthquake Slam" Kira makes the ground cave in on itself 12:50:10 PM Ken: He turned his head towards the two fighting, analyzing the fight 12:57:32 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: Another Mud hole opens up as a dozen mud hands shakingly lift her out 1:23:39 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira does some handsigns Dog → Tiger "Ninja Art: Fog Clone Jutsu" Kira makes a barrage of clones appear. 1:31:03 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: Matoru takes a defensive stance 1:35:49 PM Grzjr Awsome: The real Kira performs handsigns ‎Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake Meanwhile one of the wood clones slowly sunk underground while he hid among the fog clones clones = Earth Style: Underground Move Jutsu = The other wood clone stayed above ground still hiding among the fog clones along with the water clone 1:42:25 PM | Edited 1:42:33 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "Mud style mud wave" She creates a wave of mud to wash over the clones, Then dives into IT herself 1:45:09 PM Grzjr Awsome: The jutsu goes through the fog clones with no effect. The one water clone hiding there was immediately defeated and turned into water. The one wood clone above ground was defeated and turned into wood. Kira turned into a block of wood revealing it to be a substitution 1:46:08 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: With Byakugan active under her goggles she forms handsigns 1:47:40 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira currently was over on top of a tree to Matoru's right. The wood clone underground was on the opposite side/ to Matoru's left 1:49:14 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "Mud style: Bottomless Mud Hole" The ground around the wood clone turns to mud and falls away as mud hands from the side try to grab him 1:51:02 PM Grzjr Awsome: As the mud hands grabbed him he turned to wood showing he was defeated "I think that's enough for now." Kira said as he jumped down from the tree and landed next to Matoru as he clapped "Like I said. You....... Are....... AMAZING. You're super cool" Kira stated with a giant grin plastered on his face 1:58:33 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: She seems to not listen and dashes at Kira 2:00:20 PM Grzjr Awsome: =Oh....... this isn't good... It's time for me to unleash my secret most powerful technique= Kira thinks as the wind blows and his hair gently flowed in the wind as he took on a very serious face =I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE= Kira thinks as he immediately turns around and ran as fast as he could in a cartoonish fashion 2:02:21 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: She dashes at him still 2:09:44 PM Grzjr Awsome: "MATORU CALM DOWN" Kira yelled as he kept running 2:11:42 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: She forms handseals and Just before Kira a mud hole forms 2:17:00 PM Grzjr Awsome: "MATORU PLEASE STOP" Kira says as he stopped running and quickly turned around Bird → Hare → Serpent "Wood Style: Tree wall barrier" He made a wall of roots that quickly sprouted from the ground and grow 2:19:49 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: She leaps over the wall and only when she hangs above Kira she realises the situation, losing balance midair 2:20:26 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira sighs "You ok?" 2:21:12 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: She falls down towards kira, making panicking movements 2:23:57 PM Grzjr Awsome: "I'll catch you" Kira says holding his arms out 2:26:13 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: She still Thrashes around as she falls in his arms 2:28:16 PM Grzjr Awsome: "You ok?" Kira asked 2:28:41 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "Y-yes I think" 2:34:39 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Cute. And amazing. You only get better and better" Kira states 2:35:20 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: She curls up in his arms 2:37:10 PM Grzjr Awsome: "OK let's go now......" Kira says as he starts to walk "Ugh you ok?" 2:41:10 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "W-where is my hoodie" 2:43:20 PM Grzjr Awsome: "I don't know....." Kira said as he looked around 2:55:36 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "I-I got a bit carried away didnt I " 2:57:00 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Yes you did" Kira said smirking 2:58:29 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "c-could you find my hoodie" 3:01:19 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Sure" Kira says as he starts to go back to where he just ran from 3:02:05 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: She also looks around 3:02:55 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Do you remember where you last had it?" Kira asked 3:03:49 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "I-i had IT when we started" 3:04:30 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Hm...... so maybe it's somewhere over there?" Kira asked as be walked back to where they started 3:05:20 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "Oh, I-I see IT in that tree" 4:41:38 PM Grzjr Awsome: "OK let's go get it" Kira said as he leaps over to it 4:45:04 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: She grabs it and tries to put it on again 4:49:03 PM Grzjr Awsome: "I think you look better without it personally" Kira says 4:50:19 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "N-no I dont" 4:50:50 PM Grzjr Awsome: "You do. Really" Kira said 4:51:40 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "I-I still feel safer with it on" 4:53:38 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Oh.... ok" Kira said 4:54:20 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "I-it feels like a second skin, l-like the world can't hurt me" 4:56:43 PM Grzjr Awsome: "..... does it really make you feel better?" Kira asked 4:58:00 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "Y-yes, it makes me feel more invisible as well" 5:00:34 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Don't you ever feel lonely?" Kira asked curiously 5:01:01 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "N-no, I have my elephant" 5:02:42 PM Grzjr Awsome: "....... never wanted other friends?" Kira asked 5:03:10 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "W-well, wanted, b-but they dont just fall from the sky" 5:04:04 PM Grzjr Awsome: "I'm pretty sure I've fallen from the sky during our spar" Kira says jokingly 5:05:02 PM | Edited 5:05:04 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: She blushes red under her facewear 5:06:40 PM Grzjr Awsome: "I can't expect you to open up. Plus I like you this way it's very cute" Kira states "But maybe.... over time you'll learn how to get friends in your own special way" 5:07:28 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "W-well, y-you are very friendly" 5:08:10 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Thanks. You too" Kira says 5:09:48 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "S-so I g-guess I don't mind you being a f-friend" 5:11:59 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Glad to know" Kira said smirking 5:13:05 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "S-so w-what were y-you p-planning at your house" 5:15:46 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Hm..... not sure. Well........ my mom said that when I became of age..... that I should open the scroll. I've just been worried lately" Kira said 5:16:07 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "A-about what" 5:18:04 PM Grzjr Awsome: "About not living up to be as strong as him...... he didn't have my wood style..... but......... I'm still worried just a little bit about being a worthy shinobi....." Kira said 5:18:55 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "J-just do your best then" 5:21:06 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Thanks..... perhaps I will." Kira says a bit more confidently 6:20:35 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "O-ok, lets get this over w-with" 11:19:34 PM Alex ...: Ren would be walking through the forest 11:21:52 PM Pizzahut hotline: Tazuma would be walking in the same forest as he walks into ren because he wasn't paying attention 11:22:32 PM Alex ...: He falls to the ground groaning "Who? What? Where? Why? How?" 11:24:22 PM | Edited 11:25:04 PM Pizzahut hotline: Tazuma says "Oh i'm so sorry i accidentally walked into you" He'd offer a hand for the boy to get up 11:25:10 PM Alex ...: He takes his hand and uses it to get up 11:27:48 PM Pizzahut hotline: Tazuma says "are you okay? i wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you" 11:28:19 PM Alex ...: "Yeah don't worry about it I'm just wondering why your all the way out here?" He asks 11:28:40 PM | Edited 11:28:47 PM Pizzahut hotline: Tazuma says "I like exploring" 11:29:22 PM Alex ...: "Oh I guess that makes sense." He says kind of suspicious ;-; 11:47:38 PM | Edited 11:47:40 PM Pizzahut hotline: Tazuma says "Well why are you in this forest?" 11:50:53 PM Alex ...: "Oh because it's one of the most secluded and quietest place I know and for research." He states 11:51:34 PM | Edited 11:52:21 PM Pizzahut hotline: Tazuma says "Oh sounds cool, what're you researching?" 12:08:21 AM Alex ...: "Alot of different things at the moment flowers and herbs." He states 12:11:14 AM | Edited 12:11:17 AM Pizzahut hotline: Tazuma asks "For medical purposes?" 12:14:12 AM Alex ...: "Yes." He says bluntly 12:16:08 AM Pizzahut hotline: Tazuma says "Well i'm sorry if i annoyed you i'll leave if you want" 12:18:36 AM Alex ...: "No its fine I want to know the reason your here." He asks 12:20:26 AM Pizzahut hotline: Tazuma asks "I was just exploring" 12:28:19 AM Alex ...: "That's it?" He asks underwhelmed 12:56:02 PM | Edited 12:56:03 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen had left the hot springs, as he had crossed paths with a Large man and Naruto "Oh, aren't you master Jiraiya?" He asked 12:57:35 PM Grzjr Awsome: The white haired man stared at Inoshen with a grin "Indeed I am. Are you a fan of my novels?" 12:58:38 PM | Edited 1:01:23 PM Bear: Pin would walk down the sidewalk with a specific book not keeping his eye and accidently bumping into the white haired man 12:59:36 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Er.... Sorry, I've read them, despite being you know" He then got closer "Under aged..." He moved back "I do know someone that may like them though... At least compared to me." He said 1:01:40 PM Grzjr Awsome: "I see. Well it's good that some youngsters can appreciate my 'research,' unlike some people" Jiraiya said as Naruto sighs 1:02:13 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Yo Naruto, where you headin' with this one?" He asked, smirking at the disappointed man 1:02:22 PM Grzjr Awsome: Jiraiya then looked at Pina "Another fan?" 1:02:49 PM | Edited 1:02:57 PM Bear: "Hm?" He looked up at him 1:02:52 PM Grzjr Awsome: "To find girl friend of his" Naruto said shrugging not really sure of what he was doing 1:03:09 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Are you lost?" Jiraiya asked Pina 1:03:42 PM Bear: "Wait, weren't you one of the great sannin?" 1:03:47 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Oh a girl friend?" Inoshen giggled a little "Mind if I come meet her? Is she nice?" He asked 1:04:37 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Oh another fan of the great toad sage Jiraiya" He said with absolute enthusiasm 1:05:00 PM | Edited 1:05:31 PM Grzjr Awsome: "I have no clue and don't care. I just want him to teach me this powerful jutsu" Naruto states 1:05:22 PM | Edited 1:06:38 PM Bear: "Powerful jutsu?" 1:06:42 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "I'll be right back, will I hold you if I take a minute?" He asked concerned 1:07:20 PM Grzjr Awsome: "It's fine we aren't leaving just yet anyways" Jiraiya said "Naruto here needs to go get his stuff" 1:07:47 PM | Edited 1:07:53 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Oh, alright... I'll be right back, or should we meet somewhere?" He asked, beginning to walk away slowly 1:08:14 PM Bear: "Oh okay" 1:08:17 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Meet at the gates I suppose. I'm assuming you want to tag along?" Jiraiya asked 1:09:04 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Yeah, I have no Interest In learning that jutsu though..." He said, as he nodded 1:09:52 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Ok then. I'll meet you back at the gates" Jiraiya said 1:09:58 PM Bear: "Oh.. I'd like to learn a jutsu" 1:10:10 PM Grzjr Awsome: "I'll be right back as well" Naruto said as he ran off 1:10:23 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Fair Well for now then" Inoshen began running faster, towards the house 1:11:51 PM Grzjr Awsome: Jiraiya then heads by the gates as he takes off "You want to learn you say?" he says looking at Pina 1:12:32 PM Bear: "Yeah" 1:13:34 PM Grzjr Awsome: Jiraiya stopped walking and stares at Pina "ok but don't get in my way kid, I'm on a very important mission." He says 1:13:49 PM Bear: "What's your mission?" 1:14:39 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Well I have to go find our new hokage" Jiraiya states with a grin 1:15:29 PM Bear: "What about the other sannin?" 1:16:26 PM Grzjr Awsome: "You'll find out soon enought. For now let's get going to the gates." Jiraiya said as he started walking 1:17:42 PM Bear: He followed 1:20:59 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira starts walking down the path out of the training grounds "Is this comfortable by the way?" Kira asked Matoru 1:21:14 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "Y-yes" 1:21:40 PM Grzjr Awsome: "You nervous?" Kira asked 1:22:00 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "Y-yes" 1:23:20 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Anything I can do to ease you a bit?" Kira asked 1:37:10 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "No I-I'll be alright" 1:37:24 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Ok." Kira says 1:55:08 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen arrived home as he began to pack as shara seen him running inside "Why so hasty?" Inoshen had responded with "Going on a trip, wanna come?" As shara shrugged, as he packed up as well, or at least began* 2:23:40 PM Bear: "Maybe I should go pack too" 2:24:32 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "S-so who am I gonna meet?" 2:33:26 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Anyone who's around maybe we'll meet someone" Kira said shrugging 2:33:39 PM Grzjr Awsome: Jiraiya nods "Hurry back" 2:34:05 PM Bear: "Yeah my house is close" He said as he quickly ran towards it and tried packing, messing up the room as he threw stuff everywhere and packed 2:35:06 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Shara had finished before Inoshen had, as he waited outside "Hurry up!" He sighed 2:36:24 PM Bear: He would then walk out, some of his stuff dropping but nothing too important as he came back to Jiraiya 2:37:03 PM Grzjr Awsome: Naruto was seen walking with a bag way bigger than himself and walked towards everyone at the gates 2:39:07 PM Bear: "That's a big bag Naruto" 2:40:51 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen came out, as they both left together, swiftly arriving at the gates "Sorry to keep you waiting... I brought a friend while I was at it as well" Inoshen said as he looked at naruto's bag, and didn't say anything 2:55:47 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "O-ok" 3:03:44 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Oh look over there looks like we have some friends" Kira said to Matoru as he points over yonder at Shara, Inoshen, and Pina 3:05:57 PM Alex ...: He pokes ken "So what now?" 3:15:50 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "F-friends?" 3:16:14 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Yup friends" Kira states 3:17:14 PM Grzjr Awsome: Jiraiya face palms "Yes he's over done it a bit" 3:17:31 PM Bear: "Well.. we have a long road ahead of us" 3:18:04 PM Grzjr Awsome: "We aren't taking a trip around the world...." Jiraiya says 3:18:30 PM Bear: "I know I'm jut really excited" 3:19:45 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Go put back the stuff you don't need" Jiraiya said to Naruto as he struggled with trying to move with the giant bag on him 3:20:40 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "This is a thank you for that one time." Inoshen smirked as he placed his hand on the bag "Earth style: Lightweighted Boulder!" He lightened it to where he could carry it like a handbag 3:20:59 PM Bear: "Neat" 3:21:19 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Woa thanks" Naruto said 3:22:01 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Hm neat trick. He should still unpack.... less about weight but let's be realistic here..... nobody needs a whole room with them" Jiraiya said 3:22:51 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Yeah that's true..." He said, looking back at his own in the process "Yeah...." He said again 3:23:19 PM Grzjr Awsome: "OK I'll be right back" Naruto said as he ran off again and leaped away 3:23:27 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "S-so what we do" 3:23:58 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Go up to them" Kira said as he walked over towards Jiraiya, Inoshen, Shara, and Pina 3:25:14 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen waved at them "Yo kira, Matoru" He greeted them verbally 3:25:36 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "H-hi" 3:25:43 PM Bear: "Hey Matoru!" He turned around 3:28:31 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Hey guys. Going on a journey?" Kira asked 3:31:02 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "We are" He said 3:32:07 PM | Edited 3:32:15 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "W-where to" 3:35:19 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Not too far at all. We are just going to a nearby outpost town" Jiraiya said 3:42:21 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "W-why" 3:42:44 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Apparently looking for a woman" Inoshen shrugged 3:43:10 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Yup a remarkable woman. It's very important" Jiraiya said 3:45:04 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "O-ok" 3:48:19 PM Bear: "I'm glad you're coming Matoru!" 3:52:12 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "W-wait, I am coming?" 3:52:28 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Hm....... you're going?" Kira asked 3:53:34 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "I-I know nothing about IT" 5:45:12 PM Ken: He stared at Tai "hm......I dunno to be honest...what would you like to do?" 5:51:38 PM Alex ...: "I honestly don't know have you met my cousin kira before?" He asks 5:52:39 PM Ken: "Nope." 5:52:52 PM Alex ...: "Well how about I introduce you?" He asks 5:53:14 PM Ken: 'Sure, I don't mind" he said in a dull tone 5:54:55 PM Alex ...: He looked around before spotting kira with the group of people starting to make his way over looking back to see if ken was following 5:55:18 PM Ken: He would be following. 6:01:50 PM Alex ...: He looked back and continued to make his way there 6:07:53 PM Ken: he just continued to follow Tai. "Soo, whats Kira like?" 6:09:25 PM Alex ...: "He is a cool dude ya know kind, caring, awkward..hm and a perv." He says 6:12:10 PM Ken: "A perv? Damn." 6:12:34 PM Alex ...: "Yeah dude a huge pervert." He says 6:13:35 PM Ken: "Wow, is he upfront about it? 6:14:34 PM Alex ...: "Nah he's a HUGE closet pervert if he had a byakugan he'd have it active all the time." He states 6:14:59 PM Ken: he burst out laughing "Oh lord haaha" 6:15:42 PM Alex ...: They soon made it to the group at dah gates "Ey what's up kira?" He said 6:16:47 PM Ken: he stayed quiet when they approached the group 6:27:54 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira turned around "Oh hey Taichi" 6:28:20 PM Bear: He was too focused on almost dashing out as he didn't hear him 6:28:49 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: Matoru stays silent 6:37:40 PM Alex ...: "What's going on?" He asks 6:38:15 PM Ken: Kicks at a stone, paying slight attention to the group infront of him. 1:00:08 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Well if you must know we are about to embark on a journey." Jiraiya said 1:00:40 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Speaking of, will it take long? Because we have no hokage..." Inoshen said, thinking of Hiruzen 1:01:06 PM Alex ...: He has a ";-;" face on "Are you the legendary jiraiya senpai god of awesomeness?" 1:03:08 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Oh don't worry about it. It won't be too long. Also it's the answer to that problem" Jiraiya said to Inoshen. Jiraiya then looked at Taichi with a raised eyebrow =This kid......... he's even more energetic than Naruto............ it must be raining knuckleheads= he thinks 1:03:32 PM Bear: "Well we should get going" 1:03:54 PM Alex ...: He STARES with stars in his eyes "CAN I GO CAN I GO CAN I GO!?!?!" 1:04:06 PM | Removed 1:04:19 PM Bear: This message has been removed. 1:04:11 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "I agree" Shara nods 1:04:30 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: Matoru stays silent 1:04:34 PM | Edited 1:04:33 PM Bear: "I don't care just can we hurry up" 1:04:43 PM Grzjr Awsome: "We will go in a second. We are all waiting for Naruto." Jiraiya said 1:05:12 PM Alex ...: "Yeah yeah I don't need stuff I can get nutrients from the sheer presence of Lord jiraiya ;-;" He states lol 1:05:12 PM Grzjr Awsome: "So........ ugh Matoru you wanna go?" Kira asked 1:05:26 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Oh Yeah..." Shara remembered the boy 1:06:50 PM Grzjr Awsome: Jiraiya glances at Taichi =........ I already prefer Naruto over this boy........... since when did the hidden leaf have such weird people.......... must be a way of balancing out all the women for my 'research' = he thinks 1:07:00 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "I-I dunno" 1:07:32 PM Alex ...: "I will do anything ;-;" He states 1:08:21 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Well you two can come if you want." Jiraiya said to Matoru and Kira. "Might learn some new exciting things along the way" 1:10:39 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Oh..... sounds like fun we might learn something cool" Kira said to Matoru "Maybe for just a little bit?" 1:11:46 PM Alex ...: He jumps on kira "ONWARD MY TRUSTY STEED!!!" 1:12:43 PM Grzjr Awsome: Jiraiya face palms =Another unpredictable knucklehead.......= 1:13:04 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Hey get off......" Kira said "I'm already carrying Matoru" 1:14:24 PM Alex ...: He gets off "MATORU AND KIRA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES TAICHI IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" "That's how it's supposed to be said right?" He thinks 1:15:06 PM Bear: "You're weird and annoying" 1:16:02 PM Grzjr Awsome: "......... " Kira sighs 1:26:04 PM Alex ...: He sighs "You guys are no fun!" He moves his eyepatch to cover his byakugan instead of his sharingan eye his expression looking like it calmed down and was more tired looking "when are we going to hit the road?" He says slower and much less energetically or excited 1:28:35 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Soon don't worry." Jiraiya said. They would then see blonde boy walking down the street 1:29:16 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Yo Naruto" Shara waved to him 1:30:47 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Oh hey....." Naruto said studying Shara trying to remember his name "Hey what's your name?" 1:31:29 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Oh, Shara's the name... Shara Uchiha" He said =So he can remember sasuke's name but not mine I see...= 1:32:25 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Oh like Sasuke" Naruto said 1:35:13 PM | Edited 1:35:21 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: Matoru crawls away in her hoodie "I-I g-guess we could go" 1:37:51 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Ok. No need to crawl away Matoru. It'll be fun" Kira said grinning 1:42:08 PM Alex ...: "I've decided against going I'll see you later kira." He says with an uninterested and bored tone 1:43:08 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Oh ok......" Kira said "Bye...." 1:43:19 PM | Edited 1:43:20 PM Alex ...: He puts his hands in his pockets and leaves 1:48:23 PM Ken: He waved at Them and followed Taichi 2:09:20 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "O-ok" 2:12:40 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Well are you ready now?" Jiraiya asked 2:12:59 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: "Indeed" Shara nodded, Inoshen doing the same 2:13:02 PM Bear: "Yep" 2:13:16 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira nods "Ready" 2:13:41 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "S-sure" 2:13:46 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Ready pervy sage" Naruto said 2:14:42 PM Grzjr Awsome: "Alright let's head out then" Jiraiya said as he started walking out the gates of Konoha 2:15:26 PM Mr Krab's Tiniest Violin: Inoshen and shara followed, inoshen slightly ahead 2:20:07 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "L-lets go" 2:23:07 PM Grzjr Awsome: Kira walks with them as he follows behind 6:49:01 PM Leh Rimor of Justice: "H-how far is it" 6:49:38 PM Grzjr Awsome: "It's not too far just a few kilometers" Jiraiya said 9:46:57 PM Bear: He followed Appearances This section allows you to link to character pages. Oh, and remember to remove this text. ;) * Character 1 * Character 2 Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}